The present device generally relates to a shelf for a refrigerator. More particularly, the shelf includes a tucking front glass portion with a flush front shelf profile and a co-injected back glass substrate.
Various types of shelving units have been developed for use in a refrigerator. In one example, shelves with “tucking” front portions provide easy variation and adaptability to the storage arrangement provided within a refrigerator. Notably, the front portion of a tuck shelf can be fully extended, for example, along side members of the frame. Such an arrangement provides an extended shelving surface for storing small items. Alternately, according to various mechanisms, the front portion can be moved into a position beneath a rear half of the shelf to clear an open area along the front of the shelf through which taller items placed on a shelf below to extend through the open area. Some implementations of this type of shelving can be easily moved from the extended position to the tucked position, including inadvertently when objects are present on the tucking portion of the shelf, which can result in the objects being pushed off of the shelf or being otherwise susceptible to falling. Accordingly, further improvements may be desired.